An Assassin's Love
by Coalesced
Summary: Bella A.K.A KPC 195A is the top assassin. When she's sent to protect Edward Cullen, sparks fly. Can she avoid breaking rule 1: getting emotionally invovled. A/N: This story is pretty bad.
1. Chapter 1: I WANT MY REVENGE

**A/N: Well, this is my new story, I hope you like it :D And REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Well, obviously... **

Chapter 1: I WANT MY REVENGE!!

BPOV

_HE _left me for a slut. _HE,_ who is marrying me in three days, left me for a slut! I was heartbroken, was this his way of saying, "You're just a mere toy, and I am bored of YOU." ? I swore never to fall in love again. And I vow for revenge... Instead of crying and sulking, with the hatred and anger in me, I went to Italy. I had a cousin who worked as an administrator in an Assassin Organization. The name was... The Organization, **(A/N:Clinche I know)** No, I wasn't going to hire an assassin, I wouldn't feel I had exact my revenge. I was going to do it myself, personally... **(A/N: In case you're wondering, no, her ex isn't Edward.)**

-----------------------------ITALY---------------------------

"Please wait a moment, Aro will meet you soon." Aro's secretary said in a monotonous voice.

I got myself comfortable at the couch. I was going to meet the leader of The Organization. I was prepared to beg them to make me an assassin. I have never wanted something so much in my life. The door knob turned.

An old man who looked so fragile and as brittle as glass came in. Please don't tell me he is the leader of the most powerful, largest secret Assassin Organization in the world.

"Hello, I am Aro"

God, someone should just shoot me now. I am hallucinating that the leader is an old man...

Aro chuckled, "I know it's hard to believe, I don't go on missions anymore, just running the Organization."

I snapped out of it.

"Hello, Aro. Sorry for my impudence. I am not here to ask for your service. I am here because I hope you'll make me an assassin."

He seemed to ponder and then he said, "Give me a reason why I should hire you."

"Because my ex-boyfriend left me for a slut and now I only have hatred and anger in me, I suppose these two emotions will make me a very talented assassin."

"Well, okay. But you'll have to sign this contract which means you can't quit for 4 years and you can only leave with a good explanation."

He handed me a pen and gave me the contract.

"Do you need time to think about that?"

"No"

I took the pen and signed.

"Welcome to the Organization, you're no longer Bella now. Welcome KPC 195A"

**A/N: Yes, KPC 195A is supposed to be a code name. No, it doesn't signify anything. It was kinda random. :D**

**That green button wants to be pressed!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: MY NEW LIFE

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter... Now, Chapter 2, you know what to do.**

**Chapter 2: MY NEW LIFE**

-----The next day-----

The organization deleted any information about Isabella Marie Swan, they even erased, my parents and people who know me, memories about me. I am now officially a ghost living on Earth.

Marcus was my trainer; I had to attend training every day. I even went for this surgery that made me kind of robot-like. (**A/N: like a vampire, but with differences, read on to find out)**

I was immortal. My speed and strength increased so much that I could pinch a pebble and it would turn to dust. My body was just like marble and bullets would bounce off me. I was more beautiful and charming; it certainly increased my low self-esteem. Most importantly, I didn't need to eat, sleep or breathe. I just needed to recharge myself literally, yes, with the wire and plug, (**I know it sounds kinda weird**), every 2 weeks. This life is.... AWESOME!

--------------------5 years later---------------

I was now the top assassin in the Organization. Everyone feared me. 3 years ago, I had killed my ex; he was now buried underneath all that soil. That worthless piece of filth is finally not tainting the air by breathing.

I don't know if it's sad, I lost the ability to have emotions. Aro said that it was probably the side-effects of the surgery I took. But it didn't really bother me. It made killing a lot easier. I was a killing machine. Aro of course loved that fact. To him, I was just his money-making machine.

"Assassin KPC 195A, Aro is now waiting in his office."

I entered that room to see a very disturbed Aro.

"Yes? You were looking for me?"

"Ah, yes. Another mission. " Aro handed me a manila file.

"You see, my nephew is in great danger. Someone is threatening his life. I want you to protect him."

I stared at him blankly and lost it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I AM AN ASSASSIN. A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N. I KILL! I MURDER! I DON'T PROTECT! I refuse to do such a case."

"Yes, I do know what your job is. But for this mission, I want you to take out the threat, _permanently_"

"Oh... That's all?"

"You have to work undercover. My nephew doesn't know he is being protected. No one knows except me, you and administrator Jacob" (**Yes, Jacob is her cousin. He is sort of her assistant, as in he finds the information for her... Get it? Never mind if you don't.**)

"Okay... interesting. I always wanted to try to work undercover..."

Aro nodded and pointed to the window. "Now, you don't want the helicopter to wait too long, do you?"

I jumped out of the window and swung myself into the awaiting helicopter. Hmm... Maybe this will be interesting.

I opened the file and started reading the information.

Subject: Edward Cullen

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Living in: Forks, Washington.

Task: Protect subject and take out the threat.

And there was some irrelevant information about Edward and that's all. No medical record and whatsoever. Either Edward Cullen has his information protected or Jacob was skiving. I am betting on the latter. Jacob is going to be in so much trouble when I get back.

I looked at my information.

Name: Bella Swan

5 years.

5 years since I was called Bella. Jacob only called me Bells. No one calls me Bella.

Age: 17

Information on Bella:

Arizona Girl who just moved to Forks, living by herself in a mansion near Edward Cullen's mansion, studies in Forks High.

A tear slid down my face. Jacob was doing this on purpose. He knew my contract had expired and wanted me to quit as an assassin. He hoped I could be like what I used to be before my ex broke my heart. That was never ever going to happen...

**A/N: REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3: WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME!

**Chapter 3: WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?**

I felt someone shaking my shoulders vigorously. Instinctively, I pinned that person down, with my eyes still closed.

"Ow!" It was a lady that was on the helicopter too.

"Oh... I am so sorry. You shouldn't have shaken me. It was my instinct."

"Well, Ms, you wouldn't wake up. And the helicopter has to leave for another destination."

I climbed out of the helicopter and a majestic mansion stood in front of me.

I went to the door. Of course, it had a high security. Unknown to the human eye, (**she has a robotic eye.**) it has sensors that would sense if anyone came. Supposed it will be sent to me. There was a pad that was on the wall with a bell sign. I looked at it with my eye and the door unlocked; my eye was just like a key.

I went in a found the bedroom immediately. This was a disguise for anyone who broke in. I went the library and took out a book from a bookshelf. The bookshelf moved and revealed a door. I went in and found a hallway with two doors facing each other. I went in the one on my left and found my training room; all my visible weapons were there. (**A/N: In case you're wondering why I said visible, well she has hidden weapons in her body that would materialize when she thinks about it. Cool? It's kinda like this show Ultraviolet.**)The one on my right was my bedroom.

I went to the wardrobe and got into my spying suit. It was a black jumpsuit that clung to me like a second skin. It was till my neck. I placed the house on invisible mode, one of the security features. I wore a pair of sunglasses, lest someone sees my eye and freaks out. My eye was like a normal one, except it has this white dot on my pupil that makes my look like I had an eye disease. I was ready for some spying since Jacob didn't do his job.

I had to get some information on Edward. That lazy bum didn't even provide a photo. The information mentioned that Edward's house was near, so I scanned the surroundings for a house. I found it. It was 35 miles to my West. I ran there in 5 minutes.

Since it was night time already, I hid in the shadows and jumped into a window. I immediately hid in the shadows again when I heard footsteps. It was a girl. She was short like a pixie, had pixie-like hair and had a petite figure. Hmm.... Jacob didn't say that Edward had siblings... That lazy dog... I didn't know her name, so I decided to name her Pixie first.

Once again, I scanned the surroundings for Edward's room and found out that it was on the third floor. I ran to his room and pressed my ear against the door. All I heard was the sound of showering. Good, he was showering. So I went in and started to look for information that might be useful. Suddenly, I hear the shower door knob turned. I quickly hid under the bed, but I still had a clear view of the room. He came out.

Edward Cullen had a messy array of bronze coloured hair and a towel was tied around his waist, showing off his abs. Water droplets stuck to his body making him look so HOT.

Wait, what?! Did I just think he was hot? What is wrong with me? I am supposed to have no emotions! I felt my heart beating faster and faster. This was exactly how I felt when I first saw my Ex. But this emotion now is so much stronger.

WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?!

**A/N: Review~**


	4. Chapter 4 MEETING SUBJECT, OFFICIALLY

**Chapter 4: Meeting Subject, Officially**

**A/N: You know that satisfactory feeling that you get when people send you review? And the disappointing feelings you have when you realise you haven't been posting any chapters? I conclude that REVIEWS are guilt trips that are needed for me! I promise to finish this story, so please don't lose interest... REVIEWS PLEASE, although I classify them as guilt trips...**

_**Previously...**_

_Wait, what?! Did I just think he was hot? What is wrong with me? I am supposed to have no emotions! I felt my heart beating faster and faster. This was exactly how I felt when I first saw my Ex. But this emotion now is so much stronger._

_WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME?!_

**BPOV**

His fingers touched his towel, OH NO! I shut my eyes tightly, only using my sense of hearing. But, why do I have this urge to open my eyes... Gosh...

------------Later-------------

Pixie barged in and Edward shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?! ALICE!"

So, her name was Alice.

"Well, I just want to tell you there's a new student coming tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm going to be her best friend. So, YOU BETTER NOT MESS IT UP. Or, I WILL PERSONALLY RE-ARRANGE YOUR PRETTY FACE. Now, you don't want that do you?"

Man, she can threaten really good...

"Whatever Al, I bet she's going to be those fat and nerdy girls... She is not going to be my cup of tea..."

WHAT THE HELL?! FAT AND NERDY? I am far from that... I can't believe he insulted me... So... originally I was going for the 'ignore-me-I'm-just-another-girl' look. Well, that changes everything, doesn't it? How about the 'I-am-a-hot-girl-but-leave-me-alone-cos'-there's-a-killer-aura-surrounding-me' look? Ah... yes...

"On the contrary, she is quite a looker."

"Anyway, just get out."

So, Edward stayed up quite late and honestly I was getting quite bored. So I rolled further into the centre of the bed. Then, I felt something. I pulled it out. It was a red lacy bra that was embarrassing to even look at. EWWWW... HE'S A PLAYER! WHY SHOULD I PROTECT A VILE, DIGUSTING PLAYER? THEY USE GIRLS LIKE THEY'RE TISSUE PAPER! I HATE THEM... My ex... was... a... player too... I suddenly felt rage. I quickly calmed myself down. No, I promised I would finish this mission... I had too! So, I just had to get rid of the threat and then I could wish he would disappear off the face of Earth every day, or better, I could make that wish come true...

----------When Edward has not slept yet--------------

I was thinking of ways to brutally kill him... (**A/N: Sorry, I had to add that. Don't you just love the word 'brutal'? NO, I am not a sadist. I am just plain weird...**)

----------When Edward sleeps-----------

I climbed out from under the bed. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. My hand automatically reached out to touch him. Luckily I stopped myself in time. I mentally slapped myself. I must resist him. Getting emotionally involved with your subject will be breaking the most important rule in the assassin world...

I looked around the room. Hmm... not much of information. Doesn't matter.... I jumped out of the window and landed with a light thud. Running at breakneck speed, I reached home. Immediately, I changed out of my spying suit and into a tank top and shorts. I went into the training room and trained till 5 in the morning.

I went to bathe and decided to wear something fashionable. That will shock him and let him know I am not a FAT AND NERDY girl!

I wore... (**A/N: Does anyone skip parts where the author describes the dressing? Well, I skip. Cos' that part is unnecessary... So, just pretend that this part is really wordy. And go to my profile for the picture :D**) I also applied light make-up.

I went to the garage and saw my cars and my favourite three. My red SSC Ultimate Aero, white Bugatti Veyron and blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. (**A/N: Link in profile**) They're the three fastest cars in the world respectively. But I still prefer my Bugatti over the over three, call me bias towards my babies, I don't care. I jumped into my Bugatti and drove off.

I was driving beyond the speed limit, but I have very fast reaction time and probably speed past the police when they past me. I slowed down when I realise a sleek, shiny silver Volvo in front of me, what the heck, I overtook it. Seeing my rear mirror, (**Is that what you call it?**) I could see that Volvo trying to keep up with my pace. I chuckled, how could a Volvo beat a Bugatti? The second fastest car in the world. To prove that my Bugatti is bought for a reason, yes I am competitive, I pressed down on the accelerator, completely losing the Volvo.

Still chuckling at the driver, I got out of my car. People were staring. What is wrong with them, haven't they seen a Bugatti before? Looking around, I realised there were only cars that look like they were going to fall off. Keeping my face blank, and sending anyone a glare if they looked at me, I strutted into the main office.

"I need my schedule, make it quick."

Mrs Cope, the administrator opened her mouth to scold me for being rude, seeing me, she immediately gave me my schedule. I took it, memorise it and chuck it into the bin.

Walking to my first class was infuriating, immature boys kept ogling at me. Bold ones came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out. I rejected each and every one of them. But there was this persistent dog, Mike, which kept asking and asking. I felt like just vaporizing him on the spot, I had to remind myself that I was in public, though killing all of them was not a trouble, the press was the trouble...

Reaching my first class, culinary arts, I used to love cooking. Keyword being 'used', well, I still loved it but I couldn't savour it, so I stopped cooking. Well, this ought to be easy. And best of all, no boys to disturb me... Because I was about to lose it when Mike asked me again before I entered. That boy couldn't get a clue, though it was very obvious. I guess ignoring, glaring and clenched fists were considered to be showing affection to him.

I looked for an empty table, sat down and plugged in my earphones to my iPod...

EPOV (In the morning)

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

"Go away, ALICE!"

"No EDDIE. Well, I didn't realise how much fun is your bed. If you don't get your butt into the shower right now, I shall call Emmett to join in the jumping. You know what that means, don't you? By the way, I picked out your clothes too."

I reluctantly woke up.

"Al, I am old enough to pick out my own clothes."

"LALALALA. I can't hear you."

"Argh..."

I stumbled into the shower.

_Flashback_

"_Em, let's go jump on Eddie's bed." Little Alice said to Emmett._

"_YAY! You're the best little sis!"_

_Little Alice and Emmett went to Edward's bedroom. _

_Edward was still sleeping unknown to its bed impending doom._

_Little Alice and Emmett got up into Edward's bed and started jumping._

"_HEY!" Edward had woken up._

_*CRASH*_

"_SORRY EDDIE. We didn't mean for the bed frame to break."_

_Little Alice was snickering in the background, her plan had went well._

_Flashback end_

I shuddered involuntarily, I had to sleep on the floor for the rest of the week till Carlisle and Esme came back from their second honeymoon.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button-down shirt. I tried to tame my wild hair, it was futile so I went to the kitchen.

"I made your favourite chocolate waffles today."

"Thanks mum." I kissed her on the cheek.

I started eating and noticed Emmett looking at my waffles greedily.

"Stop eyeing my food, Em. I haven't forgiven you for the bed incident"

Em looked at me puzzled.

"The one where we bounced on his bed when we were young? " Alice helped.

"Oh... _that _one. Man that was so long ago. You're still hung up about it? I mean you had to admit, your expression was priceless when you realised you had to sleep on the floor. Take that as some military training."

Scarfing down my food, I grabbed my car keys and left the house. Alice followed after me.

"Don't you wanna show off your Christmas present from me? "

"Nah... my Porsche is too conspicuous. By the way, Em went to pick Rose and Jazz."

I sped off in my volvo. Speed was a necessity in our family. It was exhilarating. While driving, I saw a Bugatti behind me. I was a little awe-struck, that car cost millions and it was the second fastest car in the world. Man, I wished I had that.

The Bugatti seemed to slow down as it came nearer. Suddenly, it overtook me. IT OVERTOOK ME! Being a competitive person, I tried to match its speed. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see the driver. The driver sensed that I wanted to compete, so it went faster and I lost sight of it.

Alice was laughing in the back seat.

"EDDIE GOT BEATEN. EDDIE GOT BEATEN. I knew taking a ride from you had something to benefit from. Once again, my psychic power has proven its worth! "

I grunted.

Reaching the school, everyone was chattering among themselves. This time, everyone was sharing a common subject, the new girl.

Boys were talking about how hot she was and how long she stared at him, the record being, 3 seconds. Girls were talking about the clothes she was wearing and the cheerleaders were talking about how she had 'stolen' their popularity.

Tanya, in her cheerleading uniform, came up to me, swaying her hips in disgusting manner which she considered to be sexy.

"Hey, you wanna hang out after school? How about my place?" she purred.

I was over with her, she made my Goosebumps rise.

"No, Tanya. I have basketball training in the afternoon." Lie.

She opened her mouth to say something, but then the speaker spoke,

"Mr Edward Cullen, please report to the office."

I ran away as fast as I could.

--------------Principal's Office-----------------

"Mr Cullen, Mr Banner had reported to me that his car was sprayed paint with graffiti."

I sat on the chair and put my legs on his table.

"Well, you see. I was actually spraying the wall with graffiti, his car was next to the wall, and some paint got to it. So, I decided to make it up to him by spraying his whole car, so it looked... complete." Lie

"well, Mr Banner said it was because he gave you detention and you wanted to get revenge..."

"Mr Banner, how could he lie?! I respected him. He was my idol. " Lie.

The principal, shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Hmm... I shall talk to him again. Please go for your first class now, you're a little late."

-----------First Class-----------

I walked into my culinary art class, not many guys took this class, but many girls do.

"Mr Cullen, you're late."

"Hey, I have an excuse. I was having a nice chat with the principal."

"Fine, grabbed a seat, so I can start my lesson."

Looking around, every table had an empty seat, the person next to the empty seat is... a girl obviously. I was speculating which girl to sit next to. Then I saw, her....

She had luscious, silky, mahogany hair that shone. A pair of sunglasses covered her closed eyes and she was swaying along to her iPod, her full red lips... Her clothing didn't reveal too much till it was skanky and it was sexy on her.

Hmm... so, this was the new girl... total opposite of what I thought she would look like. Note to self, never bet against Alice...

I walked towards her, and pull the chair next to her.

"Seat's taken." Her voice was like the tinkling of bells, she still didn't open her eyes. Oh, how I wanted to see her eyes.

I smirked and hid my infatuation with a cocky reply,

"By who?"

"Me."

**A/N: Ah... Who do you think it was? REVIEWS! I shall try my best to post the next chapter soon :D**


	5. Chapter 5: AN ASSASSIN'S LOVE CONFESSED

**A/N: Last Chapter! NO EPILOUGUES! REVIEW~**

**Chapter 5: An assassin's love confessed. –THE END-**

_Previously..._

_I smirked and hid my infatuation with a cocky reply,_

"_By who?"_

"_Me." _

EPOV

I turned to see... _ALICE. _She smirked at me. The new girl opened her eyes, but it was kinda hard to see them under those sunglasses.

She glanced at Alice, stood up and said, "What are you waiting for? Come on, Sit. By the way, I'm Bella." The whole time she was looking at Alice only.

Alice gave me another smirk. "Move it, Eddie. I need my seat."

I growled silently at her. She only smirked more. I took a seat at the empty table behind them. Every girl's mood immediately dropped.

"Ok. Now... LET'S START!" The Culinary Arts teacher sure was enthusiastic.

Now... all I need is a plan for Bella to fall in love with me. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

BPOV

Someone pulled the chair next to me.

I immediately said the first thing that came to my mind, "Seat's taken".

The person should have gone away.

"By who?" I recognised that voice! EDWARD CULLEN! God, save me! I was kinda stumped since no one was actually going to occupy that seat...

"Me." SAVED!

I opened my eyes to see a shocked, with a hint of anger, Edward and a smug Alice.

I glanced at Alice, stood up and said, "What are you waiting for? Come on, Sit. By the way, I'm Bella." I made sure I was only looking at Alice.

Alice gave Edward another smirk. "Move it, Eddie. I need my seat."

He growled silently at her, making her smirked more. He took a seat at the empty table behind us.

"Ok. Now...LET'S START!" The Culinary Arts teacher said.

I smiled. I had loved cooking when I was a human, but after the operation, I was not able to digest food. So, the cooking eventually stopped. I wonder how well I could still cook...

-------------------After Culinary Arts Lesson--------------------

I was making my way out of the room when I was stopped by Edward.

He gave me a crooked grin. I was about to melt... MELT? NO BELLA! STOP WAKING UP THE HUMAN YOU!

"So, how about a date with me?" He smirked as he thought I would say yes. Oh... he is in deep need of some rejection...

"No." With that I walked out, leaving Edward staring wistfully at me.

------------------End of school-------------------------

I walked out of school. AH... FREE!

I stopped in my track as I saw a long stretched limousine. A man was inside the car. Everyone was pointing and whispering about the car. Well, it's hard not to... it was practically radiating out an aura, I wasn't sure if it was positive or negative.

I walked towards it and knocked at the window. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at my boldness. The window winded down, I was greeted by Jacob.

"Pies are yummy." That was the code to say I was Bella.

"Especially Key Lime Pie." He replied. This was necessary to make sure of our identity. I took a few steps back and Jacob came out of the car.

He was wearing a black suit that would make people feel fear. He was well-equipped, of course. He was looking grim...

"What happened?"

"The headquarters is being attacked. We need your help."

"Jake, I am on a mission. I can't just abandon the mission!"

"But the headquarters..."

"They will just have to fight without me."

Jacob pulled his gun out and everyone gasped and froze in horror.

"Please Bella. We're losing... the headquarters is slowly invaded... I don't want to hurt you..."

I materialised my gun in my hand.

"But I do." I said pointing it to the side of his head. We were no longer whispering and everyone could see and hear us. The guards 'Jacob' brought were pointing their guns to everyone.

"Bella... What are you doing? I AM JACOB!"

"WELL, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THE CODE WAS CHANGED LONG AGO, JACOB! OR SHOULD I SAY JAMES?" I yanked off his mask to reveal James and his blonde hair.

"WELL, JAMES. PERHAPS WHEN YOU WANT TO ATTACK ME SNEAKILY, DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Then, an idea struck me.

"YOU WERE THE THREAT ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU? YOU ARE SUCH COWARD! TRYING TO LET ARO PANIC AND SEND ME TO PROTECT EDWARD. YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME HERE SO BACK-UP WOULD BE ALL THE WAY BACK IN ITALY! "

He stumbled back a little from my rant.

"NO! I NEVER PLANNED ALL THIS!"

"WELL, ANYWAY... GOODBYE."

I pulled the trigger and James fell to the floor with a thud. Everyone screamed. I turned and shot all of James's guards.

I pulled out my phone and called Jake.

"Hello, I love fish and chips" I said

"I prefer lamb ribs." Jake answered. This time, the code was right.

"What's up?" Jake continued.

"This is Assassin KPC 195A reporting on her mission. Operation 'Protect Cullen' has gone very well. The threat is taken out. Threat is identified as James. Assistance is needed for clearing up evidence. Report ends here." I said. Every time I finished my job, I had to report it to the headquarters.

"Okay... nice report. People are being sent on the way...."

"Thanks."

I pushed the off button and saw Edward coming towards me. I guess I have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

EPOV

--------------------After school---------------------

Bella had rejected my offer for a date. I had to admit, the ego shrunk a little...

Getting out of the school, I saw Bella knocking on the window of a stretched limousine. WHAT IS SHE DOING! That limo screams 'dangerous'. I didn't know why, I had this feeling to just rush forward and protect her.

The man in the limo got out. He and Bella started whispering to each other. The man pulled his gun out and everyone gasped and froze, including me. I wanted to run to her, to protect _my_ Bella. But my legs weren't listening to me anymore.

The man whispered something more but a gun materialised in Bella's hand. HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE DO THAT?

"But I do." she said pointing it to the side of his head and I realised that the people that man brought along were pointing their guns to everyone.

"Bella... What are you doing? I AM JACOB!" The man shouted

"WELL, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THE CODE WAS CHANGED LONG AGO, JACOB! OR SHOULD I SAY JAMES?" Bella yanked Jacob's face to reveal blonde -haired guy.

"WELL, JAMES. PERHAPS WHEN YOU WANT TO ATTACK ME SNEAKILY, DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

She paused awhile and continued.

"YOU WERE THE THREAT ALL ALONG, WEREN'T YOU? YOU ARE SUCH COWARD! TRYING TO LET ARO PANIC..." _Hey... isn't Aro my uncle? Is she talking about the same 'Aro'?_

"AND SEND ME TO PROTECT EDWARD." _Protect me? I needed protecting?_

"YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME HERE SO BACK-UP WOULD BE ALL THE WAY BACK IN ITALY!" _Hey... Aro lives in Italy too..._

He stumbled back a little and rebutted, "NO! I NEVER PLANNED ALL THIS!"

"WELL, ANYWAY... GOODBYE."

Bella pulled the trigger and James fell to the floor with a thud. My Bella had killed someone... she turned and shot all of James's guards.

She pulled out her phone and called someone, while everyone was still in shock.

"Hello, I love fish and chips" She said

Someone answered and she continued, "This is Assassin KPC 195A reporting on her mission. Operation 'Protect Cullen' has gone very well. The threat is taken out. Threat is identified as James. Assistance is needed for clearing up evidence. Report ends here."

I pushed the 'end-call' button and I walked towards her, she owed me quite a lot of explaining.

Bella looked at me and started, "Edward..."

I interrupted, "TELL ME THE WHOLE TRUTH AND WHY YOU KILLED THAT GUY."

"(**A/N:** **-insert Bella's explanation in here- :P I am too lazy to give a summary...**)"

"Bella... " I began softly.

"Anyway, they will erase your memory... It will be as if I never existed."

"And you will go back to the 'Organization'?"

"There's nothing else for me to do. I am a killer. You just woke up some humane part of me and... I fell in love..."

I gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?"

"I didn't used to... But I have to leave... an assassin's life is not as simple as you think... It will hurt but it'll be a clean break..."

"No Bella. Stay with me. Don't leave. Please... Bella. Give me a chance... Give us a chance. Do you know that at first, I thought of you as a challenge? Then when the guy took out his gun, I wanted to just run forward and protect you. Then I realised I was in love with you. I had been since I first saw you..." I was practically begging.

I could see the internal battle in her.

"I don't know... Edward. I have to talk to Aro. Nothing can be confirmed."

"Please... try..."

I could see that she wanted to cry right now but she was holding them back, still trying to be professional.

"All I can promise is for them to not erase you memory for a week. If everything goes smoothly, I can be with you in 5 days but I will not be able to remember anything from the past. Will you still love me then? "

"I will love you even if you hate me. But I think myself as a very likable person." He was trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"But if Aro doesn't allow me to quit. I will never appear in your life again. Your memory will be wiped off of me and you wouldn't even know I existed..."

"That will never happen. Because I see an 'us' in the future..."

She came closer to me and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was full of love and full of fire. It was so passionate...

She gave me another peck on the cheek and left.

All I could do now was wait...

-----------------------1st day of week-------------------

Everyone had forgotten about the incident. The 'assistance' provided was certainly good.

------------------------2nd and 3rd and 4th day of the week-----------------------

Bella is still not here... Is she coming?

--------------------Friday 5th day----------------------------

Today was the last day, if I couldn't see Bella; I would never see her again. Sometimes, I wonder if that was all a dream since no one knew...

I reached the school's car park and saw a familiar Bugatti.

COULD I T BE?

A slim figure got out from the car. She was absolutely gorgeous and she was...

_MY _BELLA!

I immediately got out of my car and ran to her.

She dropped her books in fright.

"Gosh... Do I know you? But you seemed kind of familiar..."

My heart dropped. Her memory was indeed wiped clean. Well, a new life, new memory and a new future.

"No. But I am Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. " I took her hand and kissed it.

Bella blushed. I like this new human Bella.

"Hi... I'm Bella."

"That's a beautiful name you have, just like how beautiful you are."

She blushed even harder. I gave her a crooked grin.

I must say... there's definitely an 'us' and receiving an assassin's love isn't all that bad ;)

-THE END-

**A/N: sorry for the crappy ending! I didn't really have anymore inspiration so I decided to end it. I think I will start on a new story... PUT ME ON THE AUTHOR'S ALERT!**

**Thanks for reading the whole story and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Please Read My Other Stories

**A/N:**

**Hey, people. Check out my new stories. They're one-shots :P**

**Please give them a try. I personally think, "Take care of my heart, I left it with you" is better. **

**I will try to update "I'm not me" and "Operation Revenge Failed" asap**

**-Dare2Dream97**


End file.
